Wings of Fire: Darkness will fall
by SilverVoltage547
Summary: What if there where different dragons in the prophecy? Join a SandWing, a SeaWing, an IceWing, a RainWing, and a SkyWing as they try to stop the war. The five Dragonets of Destiny don't feel that heroic. They don't know what to do with so much weight on their shoulders. They don't even have a plan. Only three guardians that tell them what they have to do every day.
1. The Prophecy

**SPOILERS HERE! What if the prophecy of wings of fire was different? What if there was a full Sandwing, an Icewing, a Seawing, a SkyWing, and a Rainwing? What if the prophecy was real, not fake like how Morrowseer made it up.**

When the war has lasted twenty years

The dragonets will come

When the land is soaked in blood and tears

The dragonets will come

Find the Sandwing egg of gold and tan

And the Rainwing's egg whose color is grand

The SkyWing egg is alone on the highest peak

And the Seawing egg beside the creek

and last of all, under the frost is the IceWing egg you seek

Five dragons born on brightest night

Five dragons born to end the fight

The darkness will fall to bring the light

The dragonets are coming

**I know it sounds terrible, but this is just out of memory... My book is in the other room and I was too lazy to retrieve it. You will meet the characters in the next chapter, since im gonna be to lazy to write a prologue for now- might do it later though...**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Abyss

**This is a short chapter...Sooo... Enjoy! C:**

**Chapter 1: into the Abyss**

Abyss wanted nothing more than to rest. Her talons ached from scraping against the floor during battle training, and her teeth from snapping towards her guardians neck. _At least now I can do something fun now, _she thought, _getting taught aquatic._ Her SeaWing guardian had felt entitled to teach her the language of the SeaWing's, as well as to teach the other's to understand it, even if they didn't have stripes to flash.

_You all know basic Aquatic now,_ flashed her SeaWing guardian, Angler. _Today we get a little more complicated._ And so the 5 dragonets sat in the corner of the study cave, and Angler and Abyss flashed their stripes so many times, Abyss's eyes burned by the end.

"Off to bed now," Angler growled giving them a nudge with his wing, adding "Dragonets of destiny." Abyss followed her Icewing friend, Icycle down the cave hallway, turning sharply into the room in which they slept. Icycle was a small IceWing, but the others realized she possessed a natural weapon far more powerful than most of them, freezing death breath. Execpt of course, RainWings. Fade, the RainWing, had venom, even if he rarely used it. She carefully manuvered around Fade as she barely noticing his opened eyes against his camoflauge. Ember's orange-red SkyWing scales glowed against the cave wall, as she puffed a jet of flame for light. Abyss lit her tail stripes for the others.

"Thanks, Abyss." Murmered Thistle, the SandWing as he curled up in front of her. She avoided the barb on the end of his tail. She turned her stripes off as everyone closed their eyes. Very soon, they were all asleep.

"WAKE UP!" She heard the angry call of her most hated guardian, Flare. The SkyWing towered over all of the dragonets, and they hurredly awakened. A sizzling sound burned in Flare's throat. He sprayed a puff of fire onto the wall, and sparks showered the dragonets. She saw Fade vanish into the air, and saw dust scatter from his invisible talons, as he went to stand outside of the cave.

"Get back in here, you lazy RainWing!" Growled Flare. "I don't know why _you _are a part of the prophecy."

"Well he was picked, not you." Retorted Thistle, flaring his wings. Abyss always wondered how Thistle was so big. He stood almost as tall as the enormous SkyWing guardian. Fade's scales rippled into orange and red.

"Don't snarl at me, Thistle." Flare, his long tail knocking against the base of a stalagmite, snapping it in two. It toppled over, hitting Ember's head, who roared with pain.

"Off to work, you useless beetles!" Flare whisked around, and stormed down the tunnel.

"At least not _all _SkyWing's are like that." Soothed Icycle to Ember, who huffed in indignation.

"Let's go study those scrolls then," Ember suggested, her massive wings supported her as she clambered down the tunnel after Flare. Abyss sighed in relief as she spotted Crystal, the IceWing guardian. Crystal understood the dragonets really well, and helped them. She was always really nice to the Dragonets of destiny, especially Icycle, who always felt weak since she was small, even though the other dragonets constantly reassured her that she was perfectly fine.

"Welcome, dragonets!" Crystal said, her forelegs spread out in a act of welcome. A grin was plastered on her face, as she led the Dragonets of destiny into the 'learning room.' Abyss was glad Crystal was such a good teacher, or else the Dragonets would blank out on everything. With the exception of Ember, who loved to read. Thankfully, Ember kept her slightly annoying facts to herself.

After a while of learning, Crystal left them to study by themselves for the rest of the afternoon. Thistle approached Abyss cautiously, and whispered something in her ear that was very surprising.

"Do you think... we could escape?" He murmered.

"ESCAPE?" yelped Abyss softly. "I suppose... Wait... I have an idea. When the guardians open the door, camoflauged Fade can sneak out, and wait until they leave. Once they are gone, he can find the opening and let us out."

"That could work..." Agreed Thistle. "But we need to ask Fade first."

"Of course." Abyss muttered. "Even though Crystal is nice, I need the sea, or anywhere else other than this dreary cave!" After that, they studied silently, their secret tingling in their minds. _Would it work, _thought Abyss, _or would we be caught and punished? I can't imagine how angry Flare would be..._

Finally, study time ended, and Abyss was allowed to slip into the pool, which was a cave that water had gathered in. It was actually an underground lake, but they called it the pool. Abyss couldn't help but feel nervous. Would she be gone from here in about a week? She certainly hoped so. _Three moons,_ She thought, _we're the Dragonets of Destiny, why should we be trapped in a cave for 10 years?_


End file.
